La Lune, Le Soleil
by thai.MI.Pride
Summary: The moon brings the night; the sun begins the day. For, like our love, there is no end. Based on A.LaRosa's 10 Snuggles Challenge. Short, sweet little drabbles and oneshots about Twilight characters. BxE, canon pairings.
1. Blankets

**Title-** 10 Snuggles Challenge #1 Blankets

**Author-** thai.MI.Pride

**Fandom/Pairing-** Twilight/BxE

**Rating-** K+

**Summary-** A.LaRosa's 10 Snuggles Challenge. On those cold winter nights, she feels safer than she could ever be.

**Disclaimer-** Twilight and these brilliant characters are all the brainchild of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, and not me!

**Notes- **My very first venture into the fandom of the Twilight series! Please feel free to leave comments even it's criticism.

**.o.O.o.**

I've never been happier than I am on those cold winter nights when I'm safe and warm under heavy blankets, knowing that all that cold and wetness can never reach me. I used to pile on blanket after blanket during my earlier winters, loving the comforting weight trapping my heat inside, warming me.

It makes me even happier with Edward here, which shouldn't make sense. His is my cold Adonis, my frozen Apollo—a god of ice, more devastatingly beautiful than all others, but physically cold nonetheless. It shouldn't make sense that I feel warmer in his frigid arms than I would under a thousand blankets, but I do. His presence sweeps through my body, melting me, chasing out any winter within me. His body, his embrace, will always protect me from whatever any cold winter night may bring.

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N:** Feedback please, if you have the time!


	2. Snowfall

**Title-** 10 Snuggles Challenge #2 Snowfall

**Author-** thai.MI.Pride

**Fandom/Pairing-** Twilight/BxE

**Rating-** K+

**Summary-** A.LaRosa's 10 Snuggles Challenge. "For where thou art, there is the world itself, and where though art not, desolation"

Henry VI, Act iii, Sc.2, William Shakespeare.

**Disclaimer-** Stephenie Meyer's characters quite obviously don't belong to me.

**Notes-** The quote is Shakespeare's again, from Troilus & C, Act iii, Sc.1.

**.o.O.o.**

"Bella." Edward's soft voice comes from my right. I turn to him to see why he had called me and see him standing frozen with his excruciatingly perfect face turned up towards the sky, his dark gold eyes closed. I look up as well and see little white flakes drifting down from the dark gray sky. Surprised, I reach out a hand to catch a snowflake. It's a perfect lattice, crystalline, and beautiful, rather than a white fluff ball. The snow here isn't like the snow in Forks. I feel Edward watching me now as I study the snowflake, still whole and intricate. I just stare at it for another minute and neither of us moves.

Finally, I speak up. "I remember when snowflakes used to melt when I touched them." I pause. "It's different now, isn't it?"

I feel like crying, unexpectedly, but I know no tears can fall.

Edward's hand sweeps my hair back over my shoulder and suddenly I'm enclosed in his arms. In his embrace, I simply rest my face against his neck and feel him squeeze me, hard. Before, that would've crushed me. It's different than before, but it's okay. At this moment, with Edward, I feel safe; I feel like I can handle the difference, I can handle anything, if only I have him.

Edward whispers. "'Sweet, above thought I love thee.'"

**.o.O.o.**


	3. Umbrella

**Title-** 10 Snuggles Challenge #2 Umbrella

**Author-** thai.MI.Pride

**Fandom/Pairing-** Twilight/None

**Rating-** K+

**Summary-** A.LaRosa's 10 Snuggles Challenge. He'd held close the evidence that she had once willingly brought light into his life.

**Disclaimer-** Ohh, I think we all know by know that Twilight just doesn't belong to me.

**Notes- **I'm so sorry my updating has been so spastic lately. Prepping for finals and all… But here's another little drabble piece for my darling readers!

**.o.O.o.**

It's a Saturday evening and I'm about to go out with Edward. I'm frantically searching for my elusive purse when I come across it: a bright yellow umbrella, leaning against the wall, hidden behind the coat rack. It looks dusty and forgotten. As ironic as it seems, I'm more surprised to see it in rainy Forks then I would be in dry, hot Phoenix. The inhabitants of Forks never really bother with umbrellas. In fact, I can't remember seeing a single one being used here. I'd never seen Charlie use this particular umbrella, or even mention it to me.

Curiously, I bend down and pull it out from behind the coat rack, coughing a little at the dust I've raised. Note to self: dust out the foyer. I gently shake the remaining dust from the umbrella then slide it open. It's basically your typical umbrella: plasticky bright yellow fabric, orange plastic tip and handle, metal spokes. On closer inspection, I spot an apple emblem on the plastic handle, the manufacturer's logo. All of the sudden a sense of déjà vu overwhelms me and I realize that I've seen this umbrella before. And I know why Charlie still keeps it; a useless, worthless object. My mother, who always looked to brighten the world, had bout it, years ago, in an attempt to bring sunshine into any rainy day.

I study it for another minute, considering. Finally, I smile and step out the door, raising my mother's sunny umbrella above my head, illuminating the stormy, grey day.

**.o.O.o**


End file.
